Anna Kyoyama
' Anna Kyoyama', later known as Anna Asakura after marriage to Yoh, is the lead female character of Shaman King. She is the fiancée and later wife of Yoh Asakura, and is a second generation itako - a traditional Japanese shaman. Her specialty is channeling, and she can summon a spirit from anywhere, even from Heaven where normal shamans can't contact spirits. In the English anime she is called a "Spirit Medium". She is voiced by Tara Sands, who would later go on to play Kari Kamiya. Appearance Anna is a medium blonde-haired girl. Her eyes are black in the anime and amber in the manga. She is almost always seen wearing a red bandana. Anna wears a jet black mini dress and around her neck she wears a rosary necklace used for her itako rituals. She wears wooden sandals with red straps and around her right wrist she wears a blue bead bracelet. Anna originally wore her bandana on her head. However, when she left for the Patch Village in America she started wearing the bandana around her neck like a scarf, and sported a pair of black sunglasses. Personality Aggressive and decisive, Anna is a pragmatic person who appears cold and harsh. However, she has shown that she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially Yoh. She is extremely dedicated to be "The Ultimate Shaman Queen" and wife to Yoh, the first friend that she ever had. She firmly believes that Yoh is destined to become the Shaman King, and believes her duty as his fiancée is train him extensively for it. Anna loves Yoh, despite how badly she treats him - she told it to Manta Oyamada, and again to Silva. She became openly upset when it seemed Yoh would be killed by Tokagero. Anna can be extremely possessive of Yoh, beating him up once when she thought that the Oracle Bell he brought home was another woman's pager. On several occasions, Anna shows little or no concern for Yoh when Yoh is participating in a battle, the reason behind this was later revealed to be because she truly loved Yoh and trusted him to succeed. On the night before Yoh left to America for the Shaman Fight she asked Yoh if she could sleep with him, and Yoh said yes. Only Amidamaru and Len know about this. Also, when asked by Yohken in Hell, "Yoh do you have children too?" Yoh replied, "No...well how can I say that?" hinting that he and Anna had slept together. Anna and Asakura Hao seem to have an odd relationship of their own - Anna dislikes Hao and even slapped him once. Surprisingly, he was not angry, but actually seemed amused, saying that she was truly suited to become the wife of the Shaman King. Powers & Abilities Anna is an itako, a shaman capable of summoning spirits from the afterlife. She was trained by Yoh's grandmother, also an itako. She uses her 1080 beads to enter a trance and then summon the spirits. Anna is unusually strong physically, something that most people do not suspect from her appearance. She has demonstrated several times that she is not afraid to use violence to subdue anyone, even those she cares about, making her "right hand slap" and "phantom left hand slap" (or "Legendary Left") somewhat infamous among Anna's group of friends, especially Manta and Tamamura Tamao. Anna's spiritual strength is so immense that she was able to seal and control Hao Asakura's two shikigami Zenki and Kouki, just by reading how to within a few seconds and she was the only person able to significantly damage Hao in battle, by reflecting his curses back at him. Shamanic Spells & Techniques *Kuchiyose The ability to summon a spirit anytime and anywhere, given that she knows something about who she is summoning. *GoumaChoubuku She used this technique to gain control over Asakura Hao's shikigami, Zenki and Kouki. She also uses the shikigami as something like a Spirit Ally, and they have great power. *Reishi The ability she was born with, which enables her to read the hearts and minds of others. After the Oh-Oni was killed she apparently lost this ability. *Okyō This is a prayer used by Anna to banish spirits to heaven or hell - Which realm they end up in is based entirely on who or what she is using the prayer on. Yoh even used this prayer against the Silver Arms, but it didn't affect them because - As Silva put it - Those who don't understand the language used or the greater meaning are unaffected. *Furyoku Nullification A high-level ability that prevents Over Souls and other Furyoku-based techniques from reaching the user, rendering them useless. *Curse Reflection This technique allows the user to reflect all types of curses and spells aimed at them back upon the caster. Spirits Zenki and Kouki are two Shikigami (A type of familiar that serve shamans and, as in Zenki and Kouki's original service, onmyoji mages), once owned by Asakura Hao during his first life. When Anna was to bring the Chō-Senjiryakketsu to Yoh, Tamamura Tamao accidentally broke the seal and released the two demons. However, Anna quickly learned how to bind them and began using them together as her guardian ghosts. History Past Anna was abandoned as a very little girl because she was born with the ability to unwillingly see into other people's minds. She was found and raised by Yoh's grandmother, Asakura Kino. Anna's ability to master the arts of the Itako, even though fully sighted, is a testament to her power. Because of this, Yoh's grandparents paired them up in an arranged marriage in order to keep the family bloodline strong. Before meeting Yoh, Anna's mind reading power known as reishi (soul sight) was one that she could not even control. She couldn't help but pick up the negative emotions of others every time she was around other people; because of this, she began to hate others, and this hatred would involuntarily manifest itself as an Oni (demonic ogres, akin to boogeyman in Western cultures). Thus she tried to avoid going out as much as possible, usually confining herself to her room. Anna and Yoh met when they were ten years old in the year 1995 at Mt. Osore (The kanji for "Mt. Osore" is the same as the kanji for Anna's family name, Kyoyama). Yoh was traveling with Matamune to visit Kino, but then he saw Anna on the stop after going out of a store to run after Matamune. He ran into an oni on his way home, and if Matamune didn't arrive in time, Yoh would have been hurt. The oni itself actually came from Anna. Yoh eventually learned that Anna does not release the oni intentionally; it comes out of its own will. Anna seems to have gotten used to the oni, saying that it won't return unless it destroys something. The second time that the oni came out in front of Yoh, it was an oni which was bigger than the previous oni, it was now called the Naka-Oni. Yoh tried to fight the Naka-Oni just to protect the people from destruction; Anna, seeing Yoh's determination, was able to subconsciously call back the oni. They arrived home after the Oni ordeal and Yoh made a promise to her that they will go to the temple shrine to make a promise that he will free Anna from the demon. Anna agrees reluctantly, fearing the worst possible outcome. The worst arrives then when they were at the temple. When Matamune arrived to check up on Yoh and Anna, he sees the Naka-Oni out once again. He knocked it down and went to Yoh who was supporting Anna who seemed to have a hard time breathing because of the Oni using a lot of spirital power. Since they were at the temple, a lot of people visited, therefore, Anna could not control her power to read other peoples thoughts especially during the new year, when they speak their thoughts out loudly to make a new year's wish. The demon eventually grew into an Oh-Oni, by absorbing the power of the nearby Onis. This Oni could now talk, which was unique because onis typically do not possess the ability to speak. In order to have more power, the Oh-Oni kidnapped Anna and took her to Mount Osore to help it absorb the power of the lurking spirits. Yoh and Matamune realized that there are many spirits in Mount Osorezan, if the Oh-Oni used Anna's power there, she could die of exhaustion or loss of Furyoku. Upon arriving at Mount Osore, the Oh-Oni grew into a Powered-Up Oh-Oni; he seemed to have Anna go under a trance after using her to absorb power. Yoh decided that this had to end once and for all, so using Matamune's necklace as a medium, Matamune was sacrificed and he became a sword (similar to the final form of the merged Harusame and Futsonomitama). Yoh was able to beat the Oh-Oni easier when Anna was finally able to overcome it. They were able to beat the Oni and Anna was free from the curse; unfortunately, Matamune was gone and the only thing remaining was a necklace with three black claws. Anna then grew to love Yoh because he was able to free her from the darkness that haunted her everyday. From there on, she constantly trained him to become a better and stronger shaman as a gratitude, and almost never gave him any reprieve. From the corpse of the Oh-Oni, Anna's main weapon the 1080 beads was forged by Asakura Kino. Coming to Tokyo Anna is first seen carrying a bag entering Yoh's hospital room. She reveals her identity as Yoh's fiancee and her intention to train Yoh so that he will be strong enough for the upcoming Shaman Fight. When Yoh refuses, she forces him to see things her way when she notes how difficult it was for him to defeat Tao Len and cites his recent injuries as proof. Yoh leaves to go the bathroom and explains to Manta why he is so scared of Anna. Anna reveals that the Shaman Fight will be in Tokyo this time and proceeds to torture Yoh all summer. She also begins attending Shinra Private Academy, where Yoh also must endure her training regimen and remains scared of his wits at her constant presence. During Yoh's battle with Tao Jun and Lee Pailong, Anna demonstrates her skills as an itako when she decides the battle has gone on long enough and summons Pailong's master. When a rickety old man is summoned, she worries about Yoh, but the master quickly surprises everyone by easily defeating Pailong. The gang watches Pailong and Jun leave as friends. When Tokagero possesses Yoh, Anna is seen crying for the first time when she worries that Tokageroh may actually kill Yoh. However, when the ghost thanks Yoh, Anna goes back to her scary self and increases Yoh's training. When "Wooden Sword" Ryu gets up the next morning, Anna announces that Ryu is a shaman. She also summons Mosuke, into Ryu's body to reforge Harusame, and says that Ryu's debt is settled. Shaman Fights First Round When the Destiny Star comes Anna explains what it means and triples Yoh's training. Anna goes home while Yoh is doing his test and forces Manta to cook. She explains why Yoh could be Shaman King and why she loves Yoh so dearly. When Yoh comes home he has a pager (in reality an Oracle Bell) and a hair on his body. Anna beats Yoh senseless since she thinks they are from another woman. Yoh tries oversouling to show Anna what he has learned but realizes he has no more Furyoku and all he has to show for it is Amidamaru in a rather explicit position. Anna beats him more and the beeper rings giving Yoh his first match, against some guy named Horokeu Usui, nicknamed Horohoro. Anna goes shopping when Yoh is training for his first match. She tells him to go inside because she is tired from shopping and she has something to do. The rest of the time flies by and the day of the battle arrives. Anna gives Yoh a new battle outfit and Yoh complains how it looks like the one he wore while he was four years old. Anna reveals that she had sewn it personally as Yoh should not embarrass the Asakura Family, while fighting in the tournament and is ready to bust their heads in. Yoh, however, quickly change opinions and now likes the costume. Horohoro then calls from above drops sixty stories and makes fun of the costume. Anna punches Horohoro in the mouth and reveals that she is Yoh's fiancé. The battle begins and for awhile Yoh is losing. Later Horohoro reveals his dream and Yoh considers forfeiting. Anna smacks him back to normal and the battle resumes. Anna then watches Yoh win and they all head home. When the next match is announced Yoh, Anna, and Manta go to Yokohama for the match at the Foreigners Cemetery. Silva of the Ten Patch Officiants appears and makes fun of Anna for a bit. Silva and Anna leave to go do something while Yoh waits for the fight. Anna and Silva go to a restaurant and they talk for a bit. Silva explains that a shaman killed another during a different fight and that is Yoh's opponent today. Anna is unmoved by it and continues eating. Silva then tells Anna that the shaman is a necromancer. Anna is now worried and knows exactly what these kind of shamans can do in a cemetery like this one. Anna leaves refusing to forfeit the match. Anna goes to town and buys a raincoat. When she goes to the match location she rescues Manta but watches Yoh lose. When Faust uses his twenty two ton skeleton, both Anna and Silva rushes in to save Yoh but Tao Len suddenly appears on his horse and defeats it. He excuses his actions by saying that he could not let his next opponent die like that. Anna then watches Yoh lose Manta at the hospital and travels with him to the Asakura Family Inn in Izumo were Yoh wants more training from his grandfather. Anna later appears and stops Tamamura Tamao from killing Manta and Ryu. They head to the Yomi hole and wait for Yoh's return. Yoh comes out and is exactly the same. Anna asks why Yoh is not half dead which Yoh says it does not matter. Anna shows up a bit later on Yohmei's request bringing Amidamaru and Harusame. Anna watches Yoh easily defeat the Shikigami Yohmei uses. they head back to Tokyo the next day. Anna does not go to Yoh's final match saying there is is no point in stopping fights between men. Anna asks Tamao to go grocery shop and relax. Anna knows Yoh tied with Len since she used Ponchi and Conchi to watch the entire fight. The next day people show up at Yoh's door for a party which they happily oblige. The night before Yoh leaves for the second round Anna alongside with Tamao prepares a meal for Yoh, but as he spends time with Manta, he never arrives home to eat, and when he finally comes home Anna is apparently half asleep. However Anna goes to Yoh and delivers him his new battle uniform, plus a package sent by Yohmei. As she is about to leave she talks about Yoh being away for a long time and ask if she could sleep with him just for that one night, to which Yoh says yes. Yoh leaves next day and Anna is left alone for a while. Traveling through America She tags a ride to America by asking Manta to help her get there. She brings the Ultra senji ryakettsu, Tamao, and her newly aquired shikigami(which were said to be difficult to catch although she does this with ease.). As soon as she arrives she is attacked by Hao who is very interested in her. She is then shown to be a little frightened when he closes in on her only for her to retaliate with her Phantom left. Which had sent him flying. When she finds Yoh she tells him pasionately which to everyones surprise he responds with the same level of intensity. She then teaches Yoh's team the Ultra Senji Ryakettsu. Later within the month timespan they both are told of Asakura Hao. Shaman Fights Second Round Anna during the month timeskip has taught Yoh's Team Funbari onsen the Ultra Senji Ryakettsu. She has also been shown perfoming several abilities that would increase Yoh's chances of winning. She has developed a more serene and caring attitude as she is seen comforting Tamao when they witnessed Lady Jeanne kill Team Niles. She has also improved her slap as when she hits Yoh after he quits the shaman fight a murderous sound is heard and Yoh is then seen laying in his own pool of blood. Her bravery has also been shown to increase as instead of showing distress when attacked by Hao. Invading the Plants Funbari no Uta During the timeskip between the main series and Funbari no Uta, Anna has married Yoh and has given birth to a boy named Asakura Hana. She and Yoh have been away for a long time however and Hana has come to believe Tamao is his real mother because she has become very similar to the young Anna. Anna was briefly seen in the Funbari no Uta walking with an adult Asakura Yoh, from the Funbari Hill station back to the Inn. When the five elemental warriors discuss their final encounter with Hao, Anna and Yoh finally arrive. Her hair has grown longer and she wears a longer heart stripped dress. Yoh reveal that they have been away to fullfill their promise to his brother about making the world a better place. As they return to the Funbari Inn, Anna and Yoh sit down at the shrine for their dead friends and pray, until the party starts. After the party, when the program from the Shaman fight has arrived, Anna is back to her old frightening self. She walks in the group lying drunk and sleeping all over the room and questions how long they are going to laze around like that. She says that their battle has not yet ended and that they should remember that the next Shaman Fights are only half a millennium away. When Yoh, lying in front of her, says that it was so far ahead in time that even the Oh-Oni would laugh at her she stomps on his face and calls him naive. Anna presents the "Shaman Fights in Tokyo 2000 Official Program" for the group. As the group musses over who could have wrote it, Yoh gets up and asks Anna directly while tending to his sore cheek. She says that the next fight may be five centuries away but she still wants one of the Asakura descendants to take the Shaman King crown, and orders Yoh to start reading it. She gives Yoh an evil glare and says that he dare not forget the promise he made her. Anime/Manga Differences The story of Yoh and Anna's past is not completely covered in the anime, but has been released as two drama CD's. The origins of the 1080 beads are different in the manga and anime. In the manga, the 1080 beads were forged from the corpse of the Oh-Oni that was released during the New Year's Festival on the night that Yoh and Anna met, while in the anime, it was forged by an Unnamed Asakura, containing the spirits of all 1080 members of the Asakura clan. Trivia *Her favorite singer in the manga, Awaya Ringo, is a reference to Japanese singer and guitarist Shiina Ringo. *In the English anime she says "I can read your mind!" hinting that she did not lose her ability to perform Reishi. This might however also be untrue as the English dub of anime is known to contain many canonical errors. *Her wedding anniversary is March 20. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:On & Off Category:Kids Category:Anti Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Antagonists